Dorothy's Dance Party
"Dorothy's Dance Party" is a disco song with Dorothy inviting everyone to dance and party with her. This is the first time Jeff plays the keytar. Song Credits Big Red Car * Written by: John Field * Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by: Rob Perez, Aaron Ruig, The Wiggles * Mastered by: William Bowden * Recorded at: Tracking Station Recording Studios * Mastered at: Festival Studios * Copyrighted by: EMI Music * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd The Taiwanese Wiggles/Taking Off! * Composed and Written by: John Field * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Electric Avenue Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd Musicians Big Red Car * Vocals: Greg Page * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Emma Buter * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Wags the Dog Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Anthony Field * Backing Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars & Sequencing: John Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt The Taiwanese Wiggles * The Wiggles Vocals: Danny Shao * Backing Vocals - Carlos Chang, James Arthur Chen, Anni Hsu * Bass - Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Glockenspiel - Steve Machamer Taking Off! * Vocals: Simon Pryce * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, John Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt Listen Lyrics Dorothy: It's my dance party and you're all invited! All: '''It's a dance party '''Dorothy: Let's dance! All: '''It's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party Dorothy: Come on everybody! '''Simon: '''We're gonna shake We're gonna shout We're jumping in and out And turning around Everyone's invited to this dinosaur party Dorothy: Let's dance! '''Simon: '''Henry the Octopus '''Henry: Hi everybody! Simon: '''Is doing his tentacle dance Wags the Dog and Captain Feathersword They're gonna be there '''Captain Feathersword: Ho ho ho! Hello, me hearties! All: At the dance party It's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party We're gonna shake We're gonna shout We're jumping in and out And turning around Everyone's invited to this Dinosaur party Captain Feathersword: Ho, ho, ho, ho! Dorothy: This is fun! Simon: '''Dorothy the Dinosaur Is singing "Romp Bomp a Chomp" at the door Henry, Wags and Captain Feathersword They're gonna be there '''Captain Feathersword: We'll all be there at the party, me hearties. All: At the dance party It's Dorothy's dance party Everyone's invited so come on to Dorothy's dance party Dorothy: Keep dancing! It's a dance party It's Dorothy's dance party Captain Feathersword: Ho ho ho! This party is fun me hearties! Dorothy: (giggles) Trivia * In the original version, Anthony's brother John plays the guitar and provides the drum sequencing. * Emma Buter voices Dorothy in the 1995 version. * For the concert version, the verses that involve with The Wiggly Friends switch. * An instrumental version of this song is played in the photo gallery of Here Comes the Big Red Car DVD. Video Performances *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car *Taking Off! Episode Appearance *The Party *The Gorilla Dance Album Appearance *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car (album) * Taking Off! * Dance Party __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 5 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs